


Interlude: Alfred

by rocket_rach



Series: Praestigiae [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: dont worry alfie isn't dead, hes just dreaming, i can't bring myself to kill such a good man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket_rach/pseuds/rocket_rach
Summary: alfred is not dead!!! I won't kill him!!! the only way I could kill him is if D.C. paid me a LOT OF MONEY





	Interlude: Alfred

**Author's Note:**

> alfred is not dead!!! I won't kill him!!! the only way I could kill him is if D.C. paid me a LOT OF MONEY

Alfred has had a recurring dream since Thomas and Martha Wayne were gunned down in Crime Alley. 

And it starts off like this:

“Alfred, if you don't take the night off, I'll fire you,” Thomas Wayne threatens as his wife clasps the pearls around her neck. 

“Really, sir, I don't mind driving you and Miss Martha to the cinema. It's no trouble at all.”

Martha’s stunning blues pin Alfred to the floor through the mirror. “Alfred, dear, you are fired. I'll expect to see you tomorrow morning for your rehiring.”

The young butler sighs, feeling much older than his twenty one years. Finally he relents.   
“Damned Americans,” he mutters with a small smile. Martha knows she’s won right as Bruce thunders into the room. 

At eight years old, Bruce has the threatening demeanor of a puppy. He stops in front of Alfred, his bright, joyous eyes alight. He tugs at the butlers’ jacket. 

“Yes, Master Bruce?”

“Did they fire you?” a mildly panicked voice inquires. 

“They attempted to, Master Bruce. But fear not, I will be here throughout the remainder of your lives. Not even a Wayne can scare me.”

“You better not be here when we get back. I want to hear all of your drunken escapades around Gotham first thing tomorrow. Doctor’s orders.” Thomas speaks as he adjusts Bruce’s coat. He's kneeled in front of his son, inspecting him.

Bruce lifts his chin, and the proud smile that blooms across his face makes the room swell. Thomas knocks his son’s chin with a soft nudge as he gains his full height. 

Then they leave the manor. 

Two gunshots fire loudly, and the next thing Alfred realizes is that he’s holding an unusually quiet and unusually still Bruce in his arms. 

“Alfred,” Thomas Wayne speaks from behind him. That's impossible, however, due to the fact that the man is lying dead a few feet away. Alfred has never turned to look at the man who saved him. He can't. He's failed his son, and by extension, Thomas. 

He's never faced Thomas until Tim Drake came back from the dead. 

This time, when Alfred hears that familiar and _dearly missed_ timber, he whirls around and crushes the man in hugs he rarely gives. Tears rush down his face in droves as Thomas hugs him back. 

“ _I've failed you_ ,” he hiccups, loathe to let go of the man. “I've tried my best, damn it all. I tried to protect Bruce and the boys and girls and I jus-”

“Enough, Pennyworth,” Thomas orders. Only the years of military and MI6 training back him take a step back and snap to attention. The Wayne Patriarch places his hand on the old, and very tired, butlers shoulders. “You have not failed us. Never, old friend. You've done more than we could have ever asked or hoped for. My boy is successful, happy, loved, and safe. You raised my son for me, better than I could’ve done. You've welcomed seven of the most impressive children into our family. You've never failed us, Alfred.”

“You’ll forgive me if I don't believe you, sir.”

“I won't forgive that. If you don't take my word, maybe Martha can change your mind, ” he laughs as his wife appears from nowhere. 

“Still stubborn as ever, Alfie?” Martha hums. She reaches out and cups his face. 

“I can't let you Wayne's order me about all the time,” he laughs tearfully, leaning into her touch. He brings his hand up and squeezes hers softly. 

“Thomas is right, you old coot.” Martha says teasingly as she moves her hand to squeeze his. “You've made a wonderful family. You’ve worked hard, often too hard. If only Bruce wasn't so stubborn… Then maybe we could get through to him. But you deserve to know that Tommy and I are so _immensely proud_ of you.”

“Have you two been all right?” He diverts. He's uncomfortable. He thinks they don't know what Bruce becomes when the sun sets. He wonders if he should tell them; it's probably safer if he doesn't. 

“Mm. Being dead is relatively easy. A bit boring at times. But Bruce sure gave us more to do when he started jumping off buildings in Gotham and growing our family,” Thomas waves his hand. 

“You know?”

“Darling,” Martha laughs. It's songbirds when they see the first light of dawn. “We _never_ left.”


End file.
